


What do you mean I'm not a Gemini?!

by MaoKi23



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, kind of a crack fic, starsigns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:16:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaoKi23/pseuds/MaoKi23
Summary: Kise finds out about the existance of Ophiuchus star sign and has a small identity crisis.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	What do you mean I'm not a Gemini?!

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this is just a little drabble that reads like a crack fic. I got the idea after my friend told me about the Ophiuchus sign and how it shifts and changed some of the original 12 signs. Enjoy <3

“Aominecchi!” Kise wailed, throwing open the others door without knocking. Aomine just grunted, eyes glancing away from his magazine for a second before focusing back on the picture in front of him. 

Kise’s weight jostled the bed as he threw himself down, huffing loudly before throwing his head back. 

“Honestly it’s ridiculous. I wouldn’t even care so much about my damn star sign if it wasn’t for Midorimacchi and his damn Oha Asa reports.” Kise whined, laying down beside Aomine and gently plucking the magazine from his fingers, pout on his face. 

_“What do you mean there’s another starsign?!” Kise questioned, immediately crowding Midorima’s phone, as if the text he was sending to Takao had all the answers._

_“First, back off. Second, yes there is a thirteenth sign, Ophiuchus, which means that some of the signs have been shifted. I need to look into it more however.” He spoke bluntly, flicking Kise off of him like a bug._

_“Wait, does that mean I’m not a Gemini, Midorimacchi?!” Kise wailed, eyes wide. Midorima just sighed, pushing his glasses back up, only offering a nod before walking away._

“Oi! I was reading that Kise.” He groaned, rolling his eyes as he stretched out an arm anyway, face softening at the way Kise curled up beside him. “Thought you were over that whole thing.” 

“So did I! But then one of my fans sent me a letter saying something about how Gemini’s are always so adaptable and I looked up Taurus afterwards and it said I’m stubborn! And I know I am but like, now I’m super confused.” Kise pouted, tugging mindlessly at Aomine’s shirt as he spoke. Aomine could only scoff. 

“Jeez don’t tell me you’re gonna start putting all your trust in Oha Asa now as well. Look, you’re you, that’s it. Star signs are bullshit anyway. I’m meant to be annoyingly organised and clean but just look around, that definitely isn’t the case here.” Aomine shrugged, gently flicking Kise’s forehead as the other frowned, sweeping his hand in a gesture around his room with clothes and books covering the floor, a carefully yet precariously stacked tower of takeout containers in the corner. 

“Yeah but atleast yours didn’t change, you’re still stubborn and emotionless, some parts of it are definitely true but, man, I don’t wanna be a bull Aominecchi.” That got a laugh out of Aomine who sat up, bringing Kise with him as he reached for his phone. 

Kise got caught up on the stupidest of shit sometimes, Aomine wasn’t sure if he was putting it on half the time. It was as endearing as it was annoying and Aomine wondered sometimes how he never felt the need to punch the other. 

He quickly pulled up a page with some bullshit explanation about textbook Taurus traits. 

“See, here it says you’re fussy about your appearance, unstoppable once you’ve got a plan and analytical, which admittedly I’ve met people who are way better at that than you but it’s still pretty true. It even says here you’re an insatiable flirt with a love for shopping, couldn’t think of anything more true when it comes to you.” Aomine spoke, grinning at the sour pout sitting on Kise’s face as he pulled out his own phone, ready to make a counterpoint. 

“Okay but. Gemini’s are nosey, adaptable and immature! Immature Aominecchi come on, which one sounds more like me? They’re fast, sociable and love to travel, that pretty much ticks all the boxes for me.” Kise spoke, eyebrow lifted in challenger and Aomine could only laugh at the fact they were discussing this, turning it into a contest. Of course they were. 

“Yeah sure but aren’t you like, only just on the border between the two? Can’t you just have mixed traits of both and call it done?” He asked as he started typing again on his phone, watching Kise out the corner of his eye who was squinting at him, a sign he was starting to see where the other was coming from. 

“Besides, surely being a Taurus is way better, our compatibility sky rockets compared to Gemini.” Aomine spoke, handing Kise his phone who took it with a frown. 

Kise read for a while, picking up his own phone to compare the two before he burst out laughing. 

“Aominecchi you can’t be serious?” He cried, smacking Aomine’s arm when all the other did was smirk. 

“Look at that, sexual compatibility goes from 5% to 85%, that sounds pretty accurate right?” Expertly dodging the shirt aimed for his head, Aomine tackled Kise to the bed, grinning down at him the whole time. 

“Just forget about your stupid starsign, it’s not like I care whether you’re a bull or a set of twins, not that both aren’t fucking creepy when you think about it.” Aomine frowned, rolling his eyes when Kise lifted his head to kiss him softly. 

“I mean, if we’re gonna start taking it that literally then I’m glad you’re not actually an eternal virgin, or a woman for that matter.” Kise joked, giggling loudly when Aomine just pushed his head down, entire hand covering his face. Kise managed to struggle out of the others grip, arms wrapping around his neck to bring him down to kiss him properly. 

“Still though, I guess I can deal with being both.” He murmured against the others lips, causing Aomine to pinch his side before pulling away. They watched each other for a while before Aomine eventually shook his head, expression fond and open. 

“You really are an idiot sometimes, Kise.” He murmured and even though Kise mocked offense, calling out something about him being mean, the blonde knew it was meant affectionately. 

“How about we test that compatibility jump, hm?”


End file.
